


The Jury's Out (But My Choice Is You)

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, nerd!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how <i>they</i> began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jury's Out (But My Choice Is You)

**one.**

“A B+?” Kurt says incredulously at the end of the lesson, “What did I do wrong?”

His teacher sighs before replying, “Technically it was all correct, it was a lovely essay with all the right terminology and your writing style is wonderful, but it just,” she pauses for a moment, struggling to find the right word, “lacked a spark. You’re clever, Mr Hummel, and you’re extremely opinionated in class but you don’t seem to be transferring that on to paper.”

Kurt huffs, “But a B+ will bring my entire grade down!”

His teacher just shrugs, “Look, if you wanna bring the grade up, rewrite it for me for friday. Talk to Blaine Anderson and compare your essays, he got an A+ so he should be able to help you.”

“Anderson?” Kurt says, shaking his head, “I’m sure I can figure it out on my own.”

Kurt’s teacher just rolls her eyes, “If you want to bring your grade up, _talk to him_.”

  
  


And that’s how Kurt finds himself sitting in his bedroom, surrounded by books, being tutored by _Blaine Anderson_ \- the only other person in that damn school that could possibly take the title of valedictorian away from Kurt.

After swallowing down his pride and cornering Anderson in the library, surrounded by books as he frantically scribbled in his notepad, Kurt asked for his help, knowing that he will never let Kurt live this down.

Sitting on his bed, reading a copy of Blaine’s essay, Kurt can see exactly why he got that A+ (not that he’d ever tell Blaine that); his writing is beautiful, full of passion.

“What did Ms Peters say about your essay again, Kurt?”

“That it lacked a spark and that I wasn’t transferring my passion into the essay.”

“Hmm,” Blaine says, putting the paper down and pushing his glasses back up his nose, “As much as it kills me to admit, it’s a good essay.”

Kurt stares at Blaine in surprise, “Oh, well… Thanks?”

“But,” he continues and Kurt groans inwardly, “I can see what she means. It’s all correct and there’s no flaws, there’s just _something_ missing.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “So how do I improve?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugs.

“Are you serious? I’ve just spent an hour with you, studying and planning out this god damn essay and you ‘don’t know’?”

“Well, I don’t know what inspires you, Kurt!”

“It’s not about inspiration - I’m motivated enough to do this essay. But whats the point when apparently my essay is great - fantastic even - but no one is actually helping me make it any better?”

“Motivation isn’t the problem, Hummel. You need to be inspired again, you need to put your feelings onto the paper,” Blaine says, still sitting calmly on the bed whilst Kurt paces around his room, “Do you have a copy of the book?”

“Do I-? Of course I have a copy of the _book_ , Blaine,” Kurt says, stalking over to his bookshelf, and throwing the book on his bed.

“Okay, so why don’t you read through the relevant chapters-” Blaine begins before being cut off by Kurt.

“Why would I do that?” He says, “I know the book back-to-front.”

“Well, it’s what I do,” Blaine replies, standing up so he’s level with Kurt, “I’m trying to help you, Hummel!”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You don’t understand, Anderson! I don’t have time to read the book again. If I don’t improve this paper it’s going to bring my entire grade down including my GPA, which would mean that I might lose my valedictorian status and lose my place at college,” he pauses for a moment before continuing, “You probably want that to happen, don’t you? I mean, then you’d be valedictorian, you’d be at the college of your dreams and you would be the winner.”

“What the hell?” Blaine says, shocked.

“You’re just trying to fail me on purpose, aren’t you?”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Blaine says, “Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Blaine surges forward, catches Kurt’s lips on his own, cupping his hands on Kurt’s jaw, pulling his face close as their mouths move frantically against one another.

Kurt rests his hands on Blaine’s waist before pushing him backwards so they’re both falling onto the bed behind them. In a tangle of limbs, they lay on the bed, on top of essay plans and books that are digging uncomfortably into Blaine’s back as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Forgetting about any rivalry, they just ache to get closer to one another, grabbing and pulling at each other until they find their own rhythm. Blaine’s hands are gripping the back of Kurt’s shirt whilst Kurt’s fingers are fiddling with the bowtie at Blaine’s neck; trying to undo it as he kisses along Blaine’s jaw, causing his breath to hitch at the contact.

Blaine finds Kurt’s lips again with his own, opening his mouth underneath Kurt and-

There’s the ringing of a phone, startling the two boys, causing Kurt to jump up in fright, his lips swollen red and shirt creased.

They stare at eachother for a few moments before the phone goes off again and Kurt moves away, clearing up some of the papers on his desk - giving him something to do and time to compose himself.

Blaine begins to shove all his belongs back into his bag, with his bowtie undone and hair breaking free from the gel, barely chancing a glance in Kurt’s direction.

“I, uh-” Blaine says nervously and Kurt turns round to face him, “I have to go - mom wants me home.”

Kurt shrugs, avoiding eye contact, “okay,” he says.

Blaine moves towards the door, “Uh, good luck with your essay.”

Kurt nods, looking up at Blaine, their gaze meeting and both boys blush red, “Thanks,” Kurt begins, his voice breathless, “Thanks for the help,” he repeats.

And Blaine is gone, rushed out the door with a quick “Goodbye” and Kurt flops backwards on to his bed wondering what exactly just happened.

  
  


And if, when Kurt gets his paper back with a small A+ in the top corner, Kurt smiles it’s probably because he’s just found his inspiration.

  
  


**two.**

Blaine’s avoiding Kurt. He knows this because they usually trade insults about the others work, pretend that they’re better than the other but with the underlying respect for one another. But ever since that evening, Blaine hasn’t spoken to Kurt, barely glanced in his direction.

He’s holed himself up in the library - and Kurt would know because that’s where he is aswell (on the other side of the room).

They haven’t spoken a word.

So when their chemistry teacher tells them to pair up, Kurt slips out of his chair and into the empty one next to Blaine.

“Be my partner?” Kurt says.

“Why?” Blaine asks.

“Because you’re the second smartest person in this class, I might aswell take advantage of that.”

Blaine laughs, “What? And you’re the smartest?”

“Of course,” Kurt says with a small smile.

  
  


It doesn’t take them long to finish their project as they spent lunch and after-school completing it. But when they do, Kurt’s heart sinks slightly, knowing that he no longer has an excuse to invite Blaine round his house.

So when his doorbell rings just as he’s about to catch up on the newest Game of Thrones episode, he’s slightly surprised.

He’s even more surprised, however, to find the person on the other side to be Blaine Anderson.

He stands in shock for a moment before speaking, “Hi…”

“Uh, hey,” Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

They stand in silence for a few moments before they both try to speak at the same time.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Do you want to hang out?”

They laugh, the tension easing from Kurt’s shoulder as he smiles at Blaine.

“Come in,” Kurt says, “I was just about to start last night’s Game of Thrones episode, if you wanna join me?”

“You watch Game of Thrones too?” Blaine says, excitedly taking his shoes off, “I missed it last night, I was going to catch up this evening, so sure.”

So they get settle on the couch, bowl of popcorn between them that eventually gets moved to the coffee table and the gap between them closes.

  
  


When the screen goes black, Blaine’s head is buried in Kurt’s shoulder, tears dripping off his cheeks. Kurt is staring at the screen, full of disbelief.

“She’s dead?” Kurt says, incredulously, “Why would they even do that?”

Blaine sniffles and lifts his head from Kurt’s shoulder, “Don’t remind me, I’ll start crying again.”

Kurt giggles, “Stop pouting.”

Blaine laughs, drying his eyes with the back of his hand, “But she’s dead, Kurt! Gone, forever!”

“Come on,” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him up, “I’ll make us cookies.”

  
  


Blaine sits on the counter, feel dangling off the edge as he eats the leftover cookie dough whilst Kurt puts the cookies in the oven.

“You’re still pouting,” Kurt says as he hops onto the counter next to Blaine, digging his finger into the cookie dough. Turning to look at Blaine, he realises how close they are.

Blaine lets out a breathless laugh, “I’m upset,” he says, “that was a heartbreaking episode.”

“I know,” Kurt says, unable to ignore the way that Blaine’s gaze keeps flickering to his lips.

“Distract me.”

“Okay,” Kurt says softly, before leaning across and closing the distance between them.

Kurt can taste the sugar off Blaine’s lips as he winds his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him closer and closer.

And as Kurt pulls away, he feels Blaine’s breath against his lips as he lets out a soft laugh. He moves back, increasing the distance between them as they begin to talk about everything and nothing all at once.

Both boys have shy smiles of their faces.  

  
  
  


**three.**

After finally completing his calculus homework, Kurt turns around to see Blaine struggling to reach a book on the top shelf.

Kurt, who last month would’ve been content to watch Blaine struggle, gets up and walks over to where Blaine is.

He presses up behind Blaine, reaching up and getting the book down with ease, “Is this the one you wanted?” He asked handing Blaine the book. Blaine just nods as he turns around, his face inches from Kurt’s, but neither boy makes a move to leave.

There’s a moment, when they’re both staring into each others eyes where Kurt thinks to himself, _I could fall in love with him_.

And then they’re kissing, this time it’s soft, slow and both of their glasses are digging into their faces, but they ignore it.

Kurt pulls away, giggling softly in their secluded corner of the library in the Sci-Fi section and rests his forehead against Blaine’s. He moves him hands to cup Blaine’s face and kisses him again. Softly pressing his lips to the corner of Blaine’s, their glasses clashing against each others but they don’t care. And as he pulls away, he grabs Blaine’s hand and pulls him towards his desk.

And for the rest of lunch, they sit there, Blaine reading his book, Kurt finishing off some homework, their hands clasped gently, swinging slightly in the gap between their chairs.

  
  
  


And that’s how _they_ really start.

**Author's Note:**

> For Iole + Serena.  
> Title from Ours by Taylor Swift (because her songs can be relevant to any pairing/trope)


End file.
